


Un Algo Cuidadoso

by ImSoReddie



Series: A Careful Kind of Something 'Verse [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Character, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Religious Themes, Slow Burn, friends to not-lovers-exactly-but-romantic-partners
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoReddie/pseuds/ImSoReddie
Summary: Ezra Seraff y Anthony Crowley no son exactamente lo que llamaríamos amigos. Todavía.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Careful Kind of Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277116) by [hope_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/pseuds/hope_in_the_dark). 

> Saludos, mi gente. Leí el fic original de hope_in_the_dark y quise traducirlo para que lo disfruten.  
Hace mucho que no traduzco fics, así que tal vez tenga algunos errores.  
Por favor si les gusta vayan a darle kudos al fic original.
> 
> Notas originales:  
Un AU de preparatoria con el que quería jugar. Espero que les guste; siéntanse libres de dejar kudos y comentarios!
> 
> Soy un(a) americano/a intentando escribir cosas Inglesas basadas en mi ciertamente poco conocimiento, así que siéntanse libres de enviarme correcciones si me equivoco en algo! También es mi primer fic, así que woohoo supongo?
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Good Omens (u otras cosas mencionadas en este fic, como las canciones de Queen o Harry Potter) me pertenecen.
> 
> Aviso sobre el lenguaje, uso de sustancias alcohólicas, menciones de traumas familiares (sin abuso físico) y homofobia.
> 
> Sin beta, así que los errores son míos.

No era que Ezra odiara a Anthony Crowley, exactamente. Ezra es el tipo de persona que nunca podría encontrarse en si mismo el poder odiar realmente a una persona; esto era, por supuesto, debido a sus padres y sus creencias religiosas, pero también en parte solo porque realmente era una buena persona. Así que, cada vez que Ezra pensaba en Crowley, tenia mucho cuidado de no pensar cosas odiosas y, en cambio, se contentaba con pensar cosas muy poco caritativas.

Ezra no odiaba a Crowley, pero ciertamente no le agradaba. Crowley era, en palabras del padre de Ezra, un “bastardo ostentoso.” Había crecido entre grandes cantidades de dinero, y su actitud lo demostraba. Él manejaba un Bentley vintage negro que su padre le había comprado por su decimosexto cumpleaños, y lo manejaba de tal manera en que causaba entre seis y veinte accidentes cada vez que salía a cualquier lugar. El Bentley era el orgullo y alegría de Crowley, y era tan protector con él que Ezra solo lo había logrado ver a distancia. Solamente los amigos cercanos de Crowley podían tocar el Bentley, ni hablar de poder subirse en él, y Ezra estaba decididamente fuera de aquel grupo de personas. La razón por la cual Ezra y Crowley no eran amigos era verdaderamente simple: Crowley era la persona mas genial del decimotercer grado, y Ezra era uno de los menos geniales (si no es que el menos genial).

Crowley se había mudado a Londres desde Manchester en el octavo grado, y siempre había sobresalido entre la multitud. La primera razón eran sus lentes siempre presentes sobre su nariz. Adentro o afuera, sea soleado o lluvioso, en verano o invierno, los lentes oscuros de Crowley se posaban en su cara como si estuvieran adheridos a él. Al principio, sus maestros habían tratado de hacer que se los quitara, pero él se negó. Después de una serie de detenciones, dos memorables suspensiones (la primera porque Crowley le había pegado una cachetada al maestro que trató de quitarle los lentes oscuros, la segunda porque había saltado desde la ventana mientras estaba en detención –la cual había recibido por usar sus lentes– porque había decidido que quería largarse de ahí), y una expulsión que había sido revertida porque su padre había llamado a la escuela para tener una buena charla con el director, los profesores de la Escuela Preparatoria de Santa Monica se habían rendido. Los lentes oscuros de Crowley se quedaron.

La segunda razón por la que Crowley sobresalía era por la manera en que vestía. Siempre se veía bien; sus peinados y el color de su cabello cambiaban a través de los años, pero siempre olía a perfume caro y usaba ropa oscura que tocaba la línea de quedarle demasiado ajustada para ser aceptable en una institución religiosa. Era una constante de Crowley. Nunca parecía haber pasado mal la noche o haberse levantado demasiado tarde para prepararse para la escuela –esto último podría deberse a el hecho de que Crowley nunca, ni siquiera una vez, llegaba a tiempo a la escuela. Siempre estaba perfectamente arreglado, perfectamente perfumado, y perfectamente elegante en una manera muy peligrosa.

Justo ahora, Crowley se veía así: su cabello rojo antinatural peinado con elegantes crestas, sus jeans oscuros (obviamente) superajustados, las camisas de cuello que eran de diferentes tonalidades de gris y rojo (a veces emparejados con una corbata o bufanda suelta, o solamente desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho), botas de piel de serpiente por ninguna razón aparente, y una chaqueta de cuero oscura que parecía negra, pero a veces coqueteaba con ser un azul oscuro. También se había tatuado una serpiente al costado de la cara, justo debajo de sus patillas. Crowley remataba todo el conjunto con sus lentes oscuros y una sonrisa de superioridad que hacia que Ezra quisiera golpearlo.

La manera en que Crowley vestía y el tipo de auto que manejaba no eran lo que realmente molestaba a Ezra (aunque si le molestaba un poco, porque estas cosas significaban que Crowley tenía muchos amigos y Ezra nunca tenía tantos). Le molestaban al padre de Ezra, claro, porque el señor Seraff era un hombre trabajador que siempre hacia lo correcto por su familia, pero que tenía que poner un serio esfuerzo para asegurarse que Ezra y sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Incluso entonces, las Navidades nunca eran algo espectacular, y los cumpleaños se celebraban con una cena en un restaurante de cadena local. Los Crowley, por otro lado, tenían dinero de sobra y se aseguraban de restregárselo en la cara a todos dándole a su hijo lo mejor de lo mejor. El señor y la señora Crowley nunca se dignaban a enseñar sus caras a aquellos que creían de menor estatus que ellos, así que nadie los había visto en años. Ese era el tipo de “tonterías descaradas” que molestaba a los padres de Ezra.

No, lo que a Ezra le molestaba de Crowley era que siempre se salía con la suya. Claro, los maestros y administradores en Santa Monica odiaban a Crowley, ¿pero que podían hacer? Los Crowley eran unos de los mayores benefactores privados de la escuela, y un abogado de aspecto amenazante parecía aparecer cada vez que Crowley tenía algún tipo de problema en la escuela. Entonces, Crowley se salía con la suya, lo que incluía hacer bromas a personas que no lo merecían, contestarle a los maestros, quedarse dormido en clase, y solo pasar sus clases porque era un verdadero dolor de trasero y ninguno de sus maestros querían retenerlo y enseñarle por otro año. Ezra no podía entender como alguien tan exasperante y grosero podía hacer todo lo que le diera la gana sin ningún castigo, pero ese era Crowley, justo haciendo eso. Ezra tampoco podía imaginar ser irrespetuoso con sus maestros y le solía disgustar cualquier persona que lo fuera, y el segundo pasatiempo favorito de Crowley (después de limpiar su auto, por supuesto) era encontrar los botones de sus maestros y presionarlos, con fuerza.

Ezra había sido educado para trabajar duro, y lo hacía. Era el mejor en su clase académicamente, y era presidente de un par de clubes y organizaciones. Era el chico que tenía discusiones reales y significativas con sus maestros después de clases y el que se decepcionaba de si mismo si sacaba menos del 90 por ciento en un examen. Ezra prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca; su familia tenía una televisión, pero nunca le habían gustado las películas tanto como los libros, así que estaba muy por detrás de sus compañeros en el ámbito del conocimiento sobre cultura pop. Para Ezra, las cosas como la moda y los peinados eran muy caros para pensar en ellos y muy tontos para tratar de entenderlos, así que se vestía con lo que pudiera encontrar en la tienda de segunda mano cercana a su casa que le pudiera quedar razonablemente bien (esta ropa terminaba siendo en su mayoría suéteres viejos de tonalidades beige, camisetas con collares tiesos, jeans holgados y botas de trabajo color canela). No estaba exactamente pasado de peso, pero tampoco era tan delgado como Crowley. Era el tipo de persona a la que enserio parecía gustarle tanto comer como ejercitarse, lo cual era verdad. Pero mas que nada, Ezra era solamente… Ezra. Solamente un chico de dieciocho con el sueño de ir a Oxford y estudiar Literatura Inglesa y después de eso la fantasía lejana de tener una tienda de libros en el centro de Londres.

En este martes en particular, Ezra se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca (como usualmente lo hacía) leyendo _Los Hermanos Karamazov _(lo que había estado haciendo desde la semana pasada) y esperando a la persona con la que se iba a encontrar para darle ayuda académica. La tutoría era una de sus responsabilidades por el club en el que estaba, así que no se sorprendió cuando le llegó una nota en clase diciéndole que había una nueva persona a la que tenía que darle clase y que debía reunirse con ésta a las cuatro en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, eran casi las cuatro y media, y ésta nueva persona no se dejaba ver por ningún lado.

“Si vas a hacer una cita, _preséntate_ a ella,” Ezra murmuró mientras cambiaba de página tan bruscamente que la esquina de ésta se rasgó un poco. Hizo una mueca, alisando el papel y disculpándose con el libro en su mente.

“Yo no hice esta cita, _ángel_. “

Ezra volteó alrededor para ver nada menos que a Crowley, recargado contra un librero de una manera que debería haber estado lastimando su columna vertebral, su bolsa de mensajero de cuero colgada sobre un hombro. Crowley tenía su sonrisa arrogante de siempre, y pasaba su mano ociosamente por su cabellera roja.

Ezra, suspirante, decidió contra llamarle un bastardo (porque él no maldecía, pero también porque estaba tratando de ser bueno) y se levantó, sacando la silla de Crowley por él. “No me llames así, Crowley. Llegas tarde.” Crowley colapsó en la silla, sentándose de una manera muy poco apropiada y haciéndole una mueca a Ezra, que se había sentado del otro lado y había sacado un bloc de papel y un bolígrafo.

“No quiero estar aquí,” arrastró Crowley. “Tengo que venir, o no me dejarán terminar. El director Imbecilón- “Ezra se estremeció ante la palabra y se dijo a si mismo que no valía la pena corregirlo “-dijo que, si no pasaba con un puntaje aprobatorio real este semestre, me va a atrasar un año, y no pude discutir una manera de salir de eso.”

Ezra se encogió de hombros. “Bueno. ¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?”

Crowley lo miró de una forma enojada que pudo sentir a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos. “¿Con que mierda crees que necesito ayuda, ángel? Con todo.”

“_No_ me llames así. Y cuida tu lenguaje, por favor”

Crowley solo se rio y abrió su mochila, sacando una masa de papeles que Ezra pronto descubrió que contenía un mes de hojas de trabajo de latín sin terminar. “Pulsifer dice que le debo éstas para el fin de mes.”

“El fin de _esta_ _semana_?” Los ojos azules de Ezra se abrieron con sorpresa. Crowley solo se encogió de hombros y sacó una (elegante, negra, cara) pluma de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesa. “¡Dios _mío_, en serio! ¿Te mataría agarrar un libro de vez en cuando?”

Ezra levantó la mirada del montón de papeles para ver a Crowley imitando “_Dios mío”_ de una forma burlona muy exagerada. Puso los ojos en blanco, se llevó sus gafas a la nariz y sacó su libro de latín de su propia bolsa.

“Oye,” dijo Crowley, su desinterés evidente en su voz. “Sobre el libro… tienes alguno que me prestes?”

“Tú no… ¿No tienes un _libro_?” Ezra casi estaba gritando, lo cual era poco usual porque conocía las reglas de silencio en la biblioteca demasiado bien y porque casi nunca le levantaba la voz a alguien sobre cualquier cosa.

Crowley negó con la cabeza e inclinó su silla sobre dos patas para mirar hacia el techo. Ezra suspiró de nuevo, enganchó la punta de su bota en la pata delantera de la silla de Crowley y tiró de ella para regresarla al suelo.

Una de las perfectas cejas de Crowley subió. “¡_Oh_, ángel, parece que estas un poco enojado! ¿Ya hice algo mal?” Su sonrisa parecía sugerir que esperaba haberlo hecho.

“Te odio,” dijo Ezra, y casi lo sintió en serio.

Crowley solo sonrió con arrogancia y se inclinó sobre la mesa para robarle el libro a Ezra, dejando a Ezra preguntándose que había hecho exactamente para ofender a Dios lo suficiente como para ganarse esto.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El origen de “ángel” es explicado, un nuevo acuerdo es alcanzado, y se revela que Crowley es un desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:   
Reescribí este capítulo un par de veces. ¡No estoy tan segura de que tan feliz estoy con él (definitivamente tomó un rumbo que no planeé), así que estoy interesada en escuchar lo que opinan!  
Los kudos y comentarios se aprecian, claro 😊  
Aviso sobre uso de alcohol.

Contrario a lo que pensaban sus maestros, Crowley no era una persona sin inteligencia. De hecho, era muy listo, pero no quería que la gente lo supiera porque hacía que fuera más difícil mantener la apariencia de delincuente juvenil, la cual realmente disfrutaba. Sin embargo, Ezra si lo sabía. Después de todo, el apodo “ángel” tenía que venir de algún lado.

Cuando Crowley se había mudado a Londres, lo habían sentado al lado de Ezra en la clase de inglés porque el profesor pensó que se veía problemático y, en consecuencia, forzó a Ezra a soportarlo con la esperanza de que le contagiara su bondad. Este pequeño experimento fue, como siempre, fallido, pero Ezra al principio había hecho un esfuerzo por ser conversacional y amable con él. En este caso, estaban leyendo un pasaje de _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante, la cual honestamente era un poco ambiciosa para el octavo grado, pero Ezra la estaba disfrutando bastante mientras que Crowley miraba su cuaderno con el ceño fruncido y escribía palabras groseras en el escritorio.

“¿Cómo crees que se ven los ángeles, Anthony?” Ezra había intentado platicar con Crowley anteriormente pero nunca había conseguido más que un gruñido de respuesta, así que se sorprendió cuando Crowley respondió.

“No es Anthony, es Crowley. Y algo como tú, supongo.”

La cabeza de Ezra giró de golpe, se había empezado a sonrojar, pero cualquier idea de que había recibido un cumplido fue silenciada por la mirada en el rostro de Crowley. La sonrisa arrogante, que ahora era tan permanente como sus lentes oscuros, había hecho su primera aparición, y Ezra la había odiado a primera vista.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”

Crowley suspiró exageradamente y agitó un poco una de sus pálidas manos de pianista. “No sé. De cabello rubio y ojos claros, y probablemente vestidos en ropa desactualizada por varios siglos, y probablemente se vean tan bondadosos que solo se ven… golpeables.”

“Oh.” Definitivamente no era un cumplido. Ezra volvió a tomar notas, haciendo lo mejor por tratar de ignorar la risita aguda de Crowley.

Algunas semanas después del incidente original, Ezra fue sacado de su diligente redacción de ensayos por un lápiz que le tocaba el hombro.

“Ángel, tu apodo es incluso mejor de lo que pensé.”

Ezra lo ignoró.

“Ve, tu apellido es Seraff. Es otra forma de escribir serafín, ¿no es así? Y un serafín es un tipo de ángel.” Crowley tocó a Ezra con el lápiz de nuevo, esta vez entre sus costillas. “Ja. Que astuto soy.”

Ezra continuó ignorándolo, pero Crowley ya había decidido que “ángel” era el único nombre aceptable para Ezra, o así parecía. A través de los años, Ezra había intentado de todo para hacer que Crowley dejara de usar ese apodo, pero nada había funcionado. Aunque, curiosamente, nadie más tenía permitido llamarle así; Hastur, el amigo de Crowley, lo había intentado una vez, pero Crowley le había pegado un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago y le había dicho que se callara (reacción que había sorprendido y confundido a Ezra desde que ocurrió, pero que eventualmente dejó de tratar de entender, porque la mayoría de las cosas sobre Crowley excedían la comprensión humana normal).

Así que como Ezra sabía que Crowley era inteligente, se encontraba a si mismo en la necesidad de ejercitar tremendas cantidades de autocontrol cuando se trataba de sus reacciones a las calificaciones de Crowley. Actualmente, Crowley y él estaban sentados en lo que se convirtió en su mesa de siempre en la biblioteca, y Crowley, algo triunfante, le había entregado un ensayo de inglés con una marca reprobatoria escrita en tinta rojo sangre.

“No te entiendo, Crowley.”

Crowley le sonreía arrogantemente, como siempre. En vez de responderle, Crowley hizo un sonido parecido a “mkg” y siguió girando su pluma en la mesa.

“Eres inteligente. Yo _sé_ que eres inteligente.” Ezra estaba simplemente desconcertado y frustrado. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que empezó a ayudar a Crowley con sus estudios, y aunque había logrado ayudarlo a subir sus calificaciones en la mayoría de sus clases, las más importantes calificaciones de Crowley continuaban siendo abismales.

Muy repentinamente, Ezra terminó casi nariz a nariz con un Crowley gruñendo en su cara.

“Ey, yo _no_ soy inteligente, así que no lo andes diciendo por ahí!” siseó, reacomodándose en su asiento y extendiendo sus extremidades larguiruchas de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas de décimo u onceavo grado pasaban cerca entre risas. Una de ellas, una linda chica rubia con ropa que se veía costosa y una linda sonrisa saludó a Crowley con su mano. Él torció sus labios, lo suficiente para calificar como una sonrisa, y ella y sus amigas desaparecieron a la vuelta. Ezra podía escuchar sus susurros de emoción hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró tras de ellas.

“Que puta suerte que mis amigos nunca vienen a la biblioteca,” Crowley murmuró, apoyando una pierna sobre la otra y desparramándose contra la mesa.

Ezra había abierto la boca para regañar a Crowley por su lenguaje (por la que debía ser la sexta vez en el doble de minutos) cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Crowley. Él no quería ser visto en la biblioteca por alguien que realmente lo conociera. Crowley – el elegante, alto, guapo, imperturbable, genial Crowley – tenía vergüenza.

Ezra reacomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz y tomó el ensayo que se burlaba de él sobre la mesa desde que Crowley lo había puesto ahí. Mientras leía, tuvo una idea, y antes de tener la oportunidad de realmente pensarlo, la estaba proponiendo.

“No tenemos que estudiar _aquí_, ¿sabes?” dijo. La cabeza de Crowley se alzó un poco, y Ezra podía sentir los ojos de Crowley perforando agujeros en su frente.

“¿Qué, ángel?”

Ezra se encogió de hombros. “Dije que no tenemos que estudiar aquí. Podemos irnos a otra parte. A la escuela le parece bien, pero nunca he tenido que hacerlo porque a la gente a la que le doy clase le parece bien hacerlo aquí.”

“Aquí estoy bien.” Crowley se había vuelto a recargar en su asiento, descansando su cuello sobre el respaldo y tratando de parecer despreocupado.

“Comoquiera, si no lo estás podemos irnos a otro lugar.” Ezra pausó entonces, su corazón latió más rápido en preparación por lo que estaba a punto de decir. “Nunca van a subir tus calificaciones si solo nos sentamos aquí cuatro días a la semana mientras tu te preocupas por ser visto por alguien que conozcas. Es una perdida de mi tiempo, y el tuyo.”

“Dije que estoy bien. Y _no_ estoy preocupado,” Gruñó Crowley (con el énfasis de alguien que, de hecho, estaba realmente muy preocupado). Ezra negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para platicar sobre el ensayo de Crowley, tratando de no ofenderse por la falta de interés típica en el otro chico.

***

Ezra se encontraba quitándole el candado a su bicicleta cuando escuchó el ronroneo de un motor y el fuerte clic de una puerta que se cerraba detrás de él.

“Suponte que sí quisiera estudiar en otro lado,” vino la voz suave de Crowley. Estaba inclinado sobre el cofre de su Bentley, sus botas de piel de serpiente brillando en la luz de los faros. “¿Dónde propones?” Ezra podía ver que estaba tratando de actuar como si no le importara, pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

“Hay una cafetería cerca de mi casa,” Ezra dijo. “Ninguno de tus amigos vive cerca de mí, así que no irían ahí.”

Crowley parecía estarlo considerando. “Si ninguno de mis amigos vive cerca, eso significa que yo tampoco vivo cerca. No estoy seguro de querer conducir a cualquier vecindario de mierda en el que vivas solo por unas clasecitas.”

Ezra se puso tenso, sus manos se formaron en puños a sus lados. “Es tu decisión, Crowley. Podemos tratar de trabajar en un lugar donde conozcas gente, lo que significa que vas a estar distraído y demasiado enfocado en tratar de actuar lo suficientemente _cool_ para mantener tu imagen para _realmente concentrarte, _o podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie te va a conocer para que puedas mejorar tus calificaciones y terminar la escuela.” Sabía que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte y podía sentir el rojo de sus mejillas, pero no le importaba. Solo se paró ahí, mirando a Crowley, esperando que el arrogante imbécil hiciera o dijera algo.

Crowley dio un suspiro sufrido (y Ezra podía jurar que había puesto los ojos en blanco, aunque no podía verlos). “Bueno, está bien. Mándame la dirección de la cafetería, ¿quieres, ángel?” haciendo un saludo de burla, Crowley dobló su delgado cuerpo dentro de su Bentley y se alejó a una velocidad que no era adecuada para el estacionamiento de una escuela. No fue hasta que el Bentley había desaparecido de su vista que Ezra se dio cuenta que no tenía el número de Crowley.

“Oh, vaya.” Justo cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, las nubes grises justo sobre su cabeza se abrieron y gruesas gotas de lluvia salpicaron sobre su cabeza, aplastando su cabello y salpicando sus lentes. “Justo mi suerte.” Se subió a su bicicleta y empezó el camino a casa, revisando su reloj solo para descubrir que llegaría tarde para la cena.

***

Crowley estaba manejando por la calle Oxford a 90 millas por hora cuando empezó a llover. Involuntariamente, sus pensamientos llevaron hacia Ezra, yendo en su bicicleta a casa entre la lluvia torrencial con su rizado cabello rubio pegado a su frente. Para su gran sorpresa y leve asco, Crowley se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba preocupado.

Hizo una cara en el retrovisor, desviando el auto justo a tiempo para evitar un peatón. Las melodías de un solo de guitarra fluyeron de los altavoces del auto, y Crowley hizo todo lo posible por dejar de pensar en Ezra. Curiosamente, los ojos azules del friki desaliñado parecían estar grabados en su mente.

“Mierda,” dijo Crowley, pisando el acelerador mas fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Lo último que necesitaba era alimentar el pequeño crush que había estado albergando durante años. Cuando se detuvo en la luz roja (un hecho poco común en sí mismo), revolvió dentro de la guantera hasta que encontró una pequeña botella de vodka, que se pasó de un trago. Pero en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor, el alcohol hizo que su cerebro invocara la imagen de la mirada más desaprobadora de Ezra.

La luz se tornó verde, y Crowley pisó el acelerador.

“Mierda,” dijo de nuevo, esta vez con más fervor. Decidió que lo único por hacer era ahogar sus sentimientos en cualquier licor que encontrara en el mueble en casa, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Cuatro horas más tarde, Crowley cayó inconsciente en su cama, una botella vacía de tequila en el piso y un vaso de whisky en su mesita de noche.

Sus padres no estaban ahí para que les importara.


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Ezra descubre que Crowley tal vez sea cabrón, pero no tanto como originalmente pensaba. También: los inicios de Ezra pensando seriamente en quién le atrae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Originales:  
bien, hoy escribí todo este desastre, y pensé que sería más inteligente dividirlo en dos en ves de hacerlos leer miles de palabras a la vez (tengo que terminar el gran desastre, pero cuando acabe será el cuarto capítulo). Además, creo que funciona mejor en cuanto a la trama.  
Pues sí, no pasa mucho en este capítulo, y todavía no hay resolución para lo de Crowley (no la habrá por varios capítulos, si las cosas van como lo planeo, lo que podría no ser).  
Solo les aviso sobre el lenguaje, como siempre, ¡y (también como siempre) los comentarios y kudos son apreciados! Gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia por las últimas 20 horas más o menos.

Ezra iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, lo cual nunca había pasado antes. La llanta de su bicicleta se había pinchado y había tenido que dejarla en el taller de reparación más cercano y caminado el resto del recorrido. Y seguía lloviendo, lo que no hizo nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Un auto pasó a su lado, yendo más rápido de lo que posiblemente pudiera ser aconsejado en el centro de Londres un jueves en la mañana. Ezra ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, solamente levantó la capucha de su abrigo hasta su frente y se encorvó contra el viento. Los frenos del auto chillaron cuando el conductor lo detuvo en seco unos metros más adelante.

“Eh! ¿Ángel, eres tú?”

_Eso _llamó la atención de Ezra. Efectivamente, era Crowley casi colgando de la ventana de su auto, su mano (bastante ineficaz) cubriendo su cabellera, mirando hacia Ezra a través de la lluvia.

“Ohm,” dijo Ezra, que inexplicablemente había dejado de caminar y miraba hacia el Bentley. “Si. Hola, Crowley.” La parte superior del inmaculadamente vestido cuerpo de Crowley desapareció por la ventana, y el Bentley retrocedió hacia donde Ezra permanecía congelado en la acera. Un automóvil que pasaba sonó el claxon con irritación y el conductor gritó una palabra grosera por la ventana, pero Crowley simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó una ceja hacia Ezra.

“¿Entonces? ¿No te vas a subir?”

Ezra había pensado que Crowley se iba a burlar de él un poco o que al menos solo le iba a ofrecer una sombrilla. Lo que no había anticipado era que Crowley le ofreciera un aventón, y ese hecho era obvio.

“En… ¿En tu carro?” tartamudeó, sus ojos azules abriéndose en shock.

“Si, estúpido idiota,” dijo Crowley, inclinándose a través del carro para abrir la puerta de pasajero. O no vio a Ezra estremecerse por su uso del lenguaje o decidió no preocuparse por ello.

“Estoy todo mojado,” Ezra dijo, impotentemente haciendo un gesto hacia sí mismo.

“Si tengo _ojos_, sabes, ángel. Aunque no los puedas ver.” Como Crowley no protestó, Ezra abrió la puerta del carro y se sentó pesadamente en el asiento de piel, haciendo una mueca cuando las gotas de agua salpicaron el impecable tablero de Crowley.

“Lo siento.”

“¿Por?” Crowley había empezado a manejar de nuevo, lo que hizo a Ezra dudar de su decisión de aceptar su ayuda. Las manos de Ezra apretaron más el asiento cuando el Bentley se pasó una señal de alto y giró bruscamente a la derecha.

“Mojé tu auto.”

Crowley se encogió de hombros, con una mano en el volante, la otra moviendo los diales de la radio. “Ya se secará, ángel.”

La conversación murió por algunos minutos mientras Crowley intentaba causar el mayor número de accidentes posibles y Ezra había cerrado los ojos por miedo a convertirse en uno de ellos. Finalmente, después de 5 minutos o más de alegría maniaca por parte de Crowley y terror abyecto en Ezra, el Bentley llegó a una calle lateral y el viaje perdió toda (bueno, la mayoría) de su emoción. Ezra abrió sus ojos lentamente, notó que probablemente solo faltaban algunos minutos para llegar a la escuela, y decidió probar su suerte en hacer conversación.

Desafortunadamente para Crowley, las habilidades de conversación de Ezra nunca se habían desarrollado, y así que lo único en lo que Ezra pudo pensar en decir fue “Pues… me di cuenta de que no estabas en la escuela ayer.”

Crowley soltó un gruñido evasivo y siguió conduciendo.

“Te estaba buscando porque me dijiste que te enviara la dirección de la cafetería, pero no tengo tu número, así que lo escribí y te lo iba a dar, pero no pude encontrarte,” Ezra dijo rápidamente. Las palmas de sus manos estaban excesivamente sudorosas, así que se las limpió en sus jeans (los cuales estaban mojados, así que no ayudó mucho) antes de continuar. “Pensé que tal vez no te había alcanzado, así que pregunté en la oficina y me dijeron que no habías venido.”

“La oficina te dijo eso?” La leve inclinación de la cabeza de Crowley indicó que sí, probablemente había escuchado todo lo que Ezra había dicho y que había elegido enfocarse en esa parte en particular.

“S-Si, les caigo bien. Les he ayudado a organizar archivos y otras cosas antes.” Ante la risa de Crowley, Ezra se entretuvo pellizcando sus cutículas, notando que necesitaba desesperadamente una manicure.

“Claro que les has ayudado a organizar archivos, ángel. _Por_ _supuesto_ que sí.” Crowley volvió a reír, pero parecía ser menos cruel de lo habitual. Metió el Bentley al estacionamiento, ocupando dos espacios en vez de uno (por lo que Ezra estuvo tentado a comentar, pero no hizo porque Crowley fue tan amable en llevarlo).

Los dos chicos salieron del Bentley, uno con una gracia practicada y el otro con un pequeño tropiezo. Ezra tiró de su mochila sobre su hombro y dio la vuelta para agradecer a Crowley solamente para encontrarlo abriendo el maletero del auto para quitar lo que parecía ser una gran toalla de playa. Crowley limpió el asiento de pasajero y el tablero de su auto con la toalla, luego cerró la puerta y le dio una palmada al techo del Bentley de una manera que pudiera ser cariñosa si Crowley se creyera capaz de ser así. Aventó la toalla dentro del maletero, cerró el auto con llave y se dio la vuelta, topándose con Ezra.

“¿Por qué rayos sigues aquí? Vas tarde, sabes?,” gruñó, sobando su pecho en la parte que había colapsado con la clavícula de Ezra.

Ezra parpadeó un instante antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba realmente seguro de porque había esperado a Crowley. Así que, en lugar de darle una respuesta adecuada, se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, apurándose un poco para seguir el ritmo de las piernas largas de Crowley.

“No me sentía bien ayer. No quise perder una sesión de tutoría,” Crowley dijo mientras cruzaban por la puerta delantera, deambulando hacia la recepción y firmando su nombre en la libreta con una floritura. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría haber dicho Crowley? ¿“¡Oh, perdóname por no haber estado aquí ayer! Me gustas y eso me está matando, así que bebí hasta desmayarme y me desperté con una maldita resaca y pasé una hora abrazando el escusado antes de irme a dormir otra vez.”? No.

Ezra no tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado, pero estaba completamente atónito porque Crowley había compartido algo sobre su vida personal, y entonces se quedó goteando en la puerta durante un buen minuto o dos después de que Crowley se fuera a clase.

“Ezra, ¿no vas a venir a registrarte?” La señora Hughes lo miró por encima del escritorio, recordándole que había llegado_ tarde a la escuela_, por el amor de Dios. Firmó su nombre rápidamente y salió corriendo por el pasillo; el entrenador de atletismo lo vio correr y se preguntó si había subestimado las habilidades atléticas del chico Seraff.

Después de poco tiempo, llegó el almuerzo, y Ezra estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacia (leer con una mano, comer un sándwich de jamón con la otra) con las personas con las que siempre lo hacía (Adam, un estudiante flaco transferido de Estados Unidos que nunca se había molestado en hacer amigos, y Anathema, quien odiaba la escuela debido a toda la propaganda y que hubiera preferido estar en casa practicando la lectura de auras). Ninguno de los tres había hablado mucho entre ellos porque lo único que tenían en común era que no tenían nadie con quien sentarse.

La cara de Ezra estaba tan cerca de su libro que, si se hubiera cerrado por su propia cuenta, éste hubiera golpeado sus gafas y roto su nariz, así que no fue sorprendente que no viera a Crowley acercarse y apoyarse contra el borde de la mesa. De hecho, solo se dio cuenta de que Crowley estaba ahí porque Adam le había tocado el brazo y dijo “Oye, ese tipo hípster te está mirando.”

Dejó caer su libro y se encogió cuando éste golpeó la mesa con un fuerte golpe. Las manos que de repente no tenían libros se enterraron en sus rizos rubios, y sintió el calor de un avergonzado sonrojo inundar su cara. Crowley estaba ahí parado, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro; le tomó un momento a Ezra para darse cuenta de que Crowley estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de papel en sus largos dedos.

“¿Qué es eso?” En silencio, Ezra rezó para que su rostro se enfriara para que Crowley dejara de sonreír con autosatisfacción.

“Dijiste que no tenías mi número, así que aquí está.” Crowley soltó el pedazo de papel sobre el libro de Ezra y regresó hacia donde sus amigos estaban riéndose y gritándose groserías entre ellos.

Anathema suspiró. “Si esta algo bonito. Pero, qué pena que menee sus caderas tanto cuando camina; el cree que se ve genial, pero solo se ve como un idiota.”

“Yo no diría eso,” Ezra respondió, inmediatamente tapándose la boca con las manos y sonrojándose más que antes. Anathema lo miró como si tratara de mirar dentro de su alma (lo cual, conociendo a Anathema, podría haber estado haciendo) para luego encogerse de hombros y dejar la mesa, presumiblemente dirigiéndose a hacer algo vagamente misterioso en el baño de mujeres.

“Oye,” dijo Adam, que había levantado la vista de su celular y sacó uno de sus auriculares lo suficiente para tocar el brazo de Ezra nuevamente. “Anathema esta buena.” Sin esperar por una respuesta, Adam remplazó su auricular y presionó resumir en lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

Ezra pensó en ello por un momento. El conocía a Anathema de años; era posiblemente lo mas cercano a una amiga. Y, aun así, nunca le había parecido atractiva… pero bueno, a cada uno lo suyo. Se agachó para recoger su libro, habiendo olvidado el pequeño pedazo de papel hasta que lo vio de nuevo.

Debajo del número de teléfono desordenadamente escrito, estaba lo siguiente:

_Si querías mi número, ángel, deberías haber preguntado ;)  
-C_

Por razones que Ezra no podía precisar, ese pequeño guiño le hizo cosas graciosas en su interior. Lo dejó de lado y marcó el número en su celular, enviando el siguiente mensaje:

_No lo quería, me dijiste que te enviara la dirección y me di cuenta de que no lo tenía.  
-Ezra_

Como algo adicional, envió un segundo mensaje que solo decía: _pero gracias_.

Si Ezra no se hubiera levantado de su mesa justo en ese momento, hubiera visto a Crowley sacar su celular del bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones y darle una pequeña sonrisa. Desafortunadamente, mientras eso pasaba, Ezra ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo de la biblioteca porque tenía doce minutos para que empezara la clase y los iba a usar para leer en paz, muchas gracias.

Pero Crowley _había_ sonreído al leer el mensaje de Ezra. Además, había agregado el numero de Ezra a su celular con el nombre de Ángel, lo cual convirtió a Ezra en el primer contacto añadido con algo que no fuera su apellido. Crowley iba por su apellido, así que también llamaba a todos a su alrededor por sus apellidos. Todos, es decir, excepto Ezra Seraff.

El celular de Ezra vibró en su bolsillo. Cuando lo revisó, encontró un mensaje de Crowley:

_Mándame la maldita dirección, ángel._

Así que lo hizo. Y definitivamente _no_ sonrió mientras lo hacía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :)  
Iba a publicar el fin de semana pero estuve muy ocupada. Acabo de terminar de traducir éste capitulo y a penas voy a empezar el siguiente. Pero si todo va bien, probablemente suba el siguiente el domingo. Estoy planeando subir un capitulo por semana.  
Gracias por sus kudos!


	4. Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de esto, creo que podemos decir con seguridad que son amigos. Su primera gran pelea y algunos gestos dulces, también Crowley siendo un bastardo coqueto solo porque puede serlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
Esta es la segunda parte del gran desastre, y estoy feliz de como quedó. El próximo capitulo lidiará con cosas más serias, así que supongo que prepárense para eso.  
¡Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo esto! Los kudos y comentarios son bienvenidos y queridos como siempre.  
Aviso por el lenguaje (esto será una constante con la mayor parte de mi trabajo, creo)

Después de una larga pero intelectualmente estimulante conversación con su profesor de inglés, Ezra finalmente dejó la escuela por el día. Hace horas había dejado de llover, pero el cielo seguía gris cuando cruzó la calle y se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Debía encontrarse ahí con Crowley para darle tutoría en menos de una hora, y definitivamente era al menos ese tiempo de camino, así que aceleró el paso un poco y le rezó a Dios para que no fuera un desastre sudoroso cuando llegara. Comparado con el cabello y ropa impecable de Crowley, Ezra siempre parecía un vago, pero no estaba interesado en hacer el contraste más obvio. Suspiró, pasando sus dedos por sus rizos de nuevo y debatiéndose si debía quitarse su abrigo para evitar sobrecalentarse.

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, un elegante auto Bentley vintage se detuvo a su lado, deteniendo el trafico y causando que varios conductores enojados gritaran e hicieran gestos groseros con las manos. Crowley, como siempre, no se molestó por esto; estaba inclinado a través del auto y abriendo la ventana con el tipo de concentración con la que Ezra deseaba tuviera en su tarea.

“Ángel, ¿qué haces?” Crowley había logrado abrir la ventana y estaba viendo a Ezra con una expresión que solo se puede describir como una mezcla entre falso desinterés y preocupación genuina.

“Caminando.”

Crowley puso sus ojos en blanco. “Si, idiota, puedo ver eso. ¿_Por qué_ estas caminando?”

“Mi bici esta en el taller, por eso llegue tarde en la mañana cuando me llevaste.” Esta respuesta aparentemente no satisfizo a Crowley, quien hizo un gesto muy exagerado hacia la puerta. Ezra hesitó por solo un momento antes de abrirla y sentarse en el asiento, abrochar su cinturón de seguridad y revisarlo para asegurarse de que estaba seguro.

Crowley viró de vuelta hacia el flujo de tráfico, por poco causando que una viejita golpeara un camión por detrás. Empezó a reír cuando Ezra hizo una mueca y jaloneó el volante a propósito, sonriendo descaradamente al ver a Ezra cerrar sus manos fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y murmurar algo que probablemente era una plegaria.

“Así que, ¿entonces no tienes carro?”

“No,” dijo Ezra, sus ojos azules muy abiertos y fijados en el camino delante de él.

“¿Y tus padres?”

“Si, pero los dos trabajan, así que no pueden pasar por mí.”

“¿Hermanos?”

“Mi hermano Gabe trabaja en la tienda debajo de nuestro departamento y mi otro hermano vive en Estados Unidos.”

Crowley silbó. “Ohh. ¿Entonces, no tienes como moverte?” Ezra negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo observando el camino como si estuviera tratando de dirigir el carro telepáticamente.

Las siguientes palabras de Crowley prácticamente brotaron de su boca, definitivamente sin su permiso y exasperantemente con una finalidad que las palabras verbales poseen: “Yo te puedo llevar, si quieres.”

Repentinamente el camino dejó de ser tan interesante, y Ezra fijó sus ojos azules en Crowley. Por su parte, Crowley estaba mucho más interesado en el camino de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y estaba frunciendo el ceño como si se estuviera preguntado quien había hablado (lo cual, de una forma, hacía. No estaba planeando en decir lo que dijo, y no tenía claro si estaba o no en control de su cuerpo cuando lo dijo).

Porque Ezra conocía a Crowley como alguien propenso a las bromas crueles y burlas despiadadas, llegó a la conclusión de que Crowley obviamente se estaba burlando de él. Esta suposición hizo que Ezra se pusiera real y fantásticamente enojado, algo que Ezra no podía recordar haber sentido tan fuertemente antes.

“Tu… tu _imbécil_.” Ezra prácticamente temblaba con ira, y saboreaba la sensación de una palabra grosera en su lengua. El sonido de aquella palabra saliendo de labios de Ezra causó que Crowley saltara visiblemente, volteó para ver a Ezra, quien seguía hablando. “Eso es _más _que cruel, ¿lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes que restregarle tus riquezas en la cara de alguien que no tiene suficiente dinero para comprar una nueva bicicleta – aunque su vieja bici se siga rompiendo y realmente necesite una – es imposiblemente grosero? Y yo sé que no te gusta que la gente se suba a tu carro – incluso tus amigos, y yo no soy tú amigo – así que, que intentes que caiga en tu jueguito de hacer que diga si solo para burlarte de mí es… _malvado_, honestamente. Es horrible.”

Para su horror, Ezra pudo sentir como resbalaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas. No por la primera vez en su vida, deseaba poder ser más hombre y mantener sus emociones dentro de vez en cuando. Fue aventado contra la puerta del carro cuando Crowley hizo una vuelta de noventa grados hacia el estacionamiento de St. James Park.

“No trataba de ser cruel,” Crowley dijo después de un momento, su suave voz más frágil de lo que Ezra la había escuchado.

Aun así, Ezra no se creía nada de eso. No señor. Era un chico emocional y afeminado, seguro, pero eso no significaba que fuera un idiota. “No trates de defenderte. Una broma cruel es una broma cruel, Crowley.”

“No era una broma.” Crowley sonaba sincero. “Era una oferta. Estaba… no sé. Trataba de ser _bueno_.” Escupió la última palabra como si le hubiera quemado la lengua y volteó a ver a la ventana. Pudo haber sido un truco de la luz de tarde, pero Ezra pensó percibir que Crowley temblaba un poco.

Le tomó un minuto a Ezra para ordenar sus pensamientos, y durante ese tiempo Crowley no movió ningún musculo. Finalmente, “¿Lo decías en serio?”

Crowley asintió, todavía mirando por la ventana. “Si.”

Otra pausa. “¿Me llevarías a donde fuera?”

“Si quieres. Digo, me has estado ayudando con la escuela y eso, es lo menos que puedo hacer.” Ezra no estaba seguro de por qué Crowley seguía haciéndose el desinteresado; su imagen del Crowley rebelde y sin sentimientos se había desvanecido en los últimos minutos. Lo que quedaba era una grande y gris bola de incertidumbre (o, más precisamente, Crowley sin su armadura – algo que incluso Crowley no entendía).

Inhalando lenta y fortificantemente, Ezra estiró su mano y la posó sobre el antebrazo vestido de cuero de Crowley. “Creo que te debo una disculpa, Crowley.”

“Me debes una respuesta primero,” vino la contestación, brusca y mordaz. Ezra se encogió y regresó su mano a su bolsillo.

“Me agradaría que me ayudaras a llegar a la escuela y a la cafetería para tus clases, por favor. Al menos hasta que vuelva a tener mi bici.” Intentó una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que de alguna manera Crowley pudiera sentirla y se volteara. Crowley no lo hizo, pero si se dio la vuelta en su asiento para al menos voltear al frente de nuevo.

“Puedo hacer eso.”

“Y lo siento por alzarte la voz,” Ezra continuó, bajando su mirada a su regazo. “No me gusta hacerlo, la verdad. Supongo que solo asumí que tu… harías lo mismo que le haces a los demás.”

“No a ti.” En cuanto a lo que quiso decir con _eso_, Ezra decidió que probablemente nunca lo sabría. Entonces Crowley puso el Bentley en marcha y aceleró hacia la cafetería. Aparte de unas pocas simples direcciones, el viaje fue silencioso. La radio se mantuvo apagada, y Crowley no dijo ni una palabra, pero Ezra se dio cuenta que estaba algo aliviado cuando la sonrisa usual de Crowley regresó a su delgada cara. Al menos eso era normal.

El lugar que Ezra había sugerido no era la gran cosa, pero bastaría como lugar de reunión. Era relativamente silencioso y lo suficientemente iluminado, y las mesas no estaban tan pegajosas como parecían a primera vista. Como nunca había estado en una cafetería, y menos en ésta, Ezra no conocía las reglas de etiqueta donde los clientes debían comprar una bebida antes de desparramar toda su vida en la mejor mesa del lugar (lo cual Ezra hacía actualmente).

Cuando levantó la vista de sus notas y cuadernos, vio a Crowley en el mostrador. Más precisamente, vio a Crowley recargándose en el mostrador de una manera que solo se podría describir como algo _completamente inapropiado_, coqueteando descaradamente con la barista.

Algo en el pecho de Ezra se comprimió, pero empujó ese sentimiento al fondo y volvió a ordenar sus apuntes para encontrar la sección en la que Crowley le había pedido ayuda. Pero, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, su corazón se contrajo un poco cuando Crowley regresó unos minutos después, con dos tazas de café en sus manos (una tenía un número telefónico escrito en ella, pero obviamente Ezra hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo para no verlo o comentar sobre ello).

“Supuse que tomas el tuyo con crema y azúcar,” Crowley dijo. Su entonación de chico malo había vuelto firmemente a su lugar, pero le mostró a Ezra una pequeña sonrisa que no estaba ahí antes.

“Gracias.” Ezra le dio una sonrisita similar como respuesta. Vació todo el contenedor de crema y cuatro paquetes de azúcar en su café, estaba consciente que Crowley había reprimido una carcajada tomando un sorbo demasiado ambicioso de café negro.

“¿Querías algo de café con tu crema y azúcar, ángel?”

Ezra tomó un sorbo indeciso de su (ahora muy blanco) café e hizo su mejor intento de no hacer una cara. “A mí, eh, no me gusta el café.” Pudo notar que Crowley ponía los ojos en blanco debajo de sus oscuras gafas, así que intentó recuperarse un poco. “Pero gracias, en serio. Fue amable de tu parte pensar en eso.”

Crowley rio un poco y agitó una mano hacia Ezra. “Ni lo menciones.”

Después de más o menos una hora de trabajo, el café de Ezra se había enfriado, y Crowley llevaba la mitad de su tercera taza. Mandy, la barista por la que aparentemente Crowley había tomado interés, seguía yendo para rellenar gratis su café y preguntarle a Ezra si quería algo más de tomar. Pero porque Ezra sabía que sus bebidas no serían gratis, había declinado con cortesía su oferta varias veces.

“Por curiosidad, ángel,” Crowley dijo viendo al examen de practica que se encontraba revisando, “¿por qué sugeriste una cafetería si no te gusta el café?”

Ezra se encogió de hombros y apuntó con su pluma a un error que Crowley había hecho. “Supuse que tendrían té.”

Crowley arregló el error y continuó con la siguiente pregunta. “Yo supongo que si tienen té.” Ezra no vio necesario contestar a eso. “Espérate. ¿Cómo que supones? ¿Pensé que esta era tu cafetería local? ¿Por qué estás suponiendo cosas?”

Las mejillas de Ezra se calentaron, pero decidió que la honestidad seguía siendo su mejor política. “Nunca había venido aquí.”

Pero claro, fue en ese momento que Mandy hizo su siguiente vuelta hacia la mesa para rellenar el café de Crowley. De nuevo, preguntó a Ezra si quería algo de tomar, y de nuevo, Ezra le dijo que no.

Pero Crowley dijo que si y le pidió un té a Ezra.

“¿Cómo te gusta tu té, corazón?” Mandy dirigió esto a Ezra, quien nunca había sido llamado “corazón” por alguien antes en su vida y estaba comprensiblemente aturdido por esto.

“Emm… un poco de crema y dos de azucar, por favor.” Mandy asintió, escribió algo en su libretita, le guiñó el ojo a Crowley, y fue por el té. Después de unos minutos había regresado, y Ezra estaba tan ocupado contemplando el comportamiento de Crowley – y el de Mandy, y el suyo – que había olvidado por completo que debía prestarle atención a lo que Crowley hacía. Mandy colocó el té frente a él, Crowley le pasó un billete de diez euros y le sonrió.

Le tomó un momento para procesarlo a Ezra, pero cuando lo hizo, le tomó por sorpresa.

“Crowley,” preguntó lentamente, “acabas de pagar por mi té?” Se inclinó sobre la mesa, finalmente recordando que tenía que corregir el trabajo de Crowley, e hizo un par de marcas al lado de las preguntas en las que Crowley se había equivocado.

“Sip.”

“Yo puedo pagar por mi propio té.”

“Yo sé.” Crowley no se veía interesado en las protestas de Ezra, así que Ezra dejó de hacerlas.

“Gracias,” dijo, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té, el cual estaba perfectamente a su gusto,

Crowley hizo su pequeño sonido de “ngk” y regresó a anotar una respuesta que estaba en su mayoría correcta, pero Ezra alcanzó a percibir una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora que sabía cómo encontrarla, dudaba que alguna vez se la perdería.

***

Se hizo tarde y la cafetería cerró, dejando a Ezra parado junto a Crowley en una calle oscura de Londres. Revisó su reloj y suspiró. Otra vez tarde para la cena. A su padre probablemente le daría un aneurisma esta vez.

“Te veo mañana, Crowley.” Empezó a dirigirse hacia el departamento de su familia.

“Vives por aquí?” Crowley se escuchaba algo preocupado, lo cual puso a Ezra un poquito, casi imperceptiblemente, bueno, en realidad mucho más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Ezra se volteó y asintió. “Ajá.” Crowley le asintió y cruzó la calle, subiéndose a su Bentley y pisando el acelerador, las llantas chirriando a la esquina.

***

Esa noche durante la cena, la mamá de Ezra le vio algo diferente. Su hermano Gabe le preguntó si había conseguido una novia, a lo cual Ezra negó rotundamente (él no quería una novia, no con su solicitud para Oxford tan cercana). Cuando su padre siguió preguntándole, Ezra consideró su respuesta mientras comía pasta antes de decir que pensaba que había hecho un amigo. Su mamá le sonrió, su papá murmuró felizmente, y Gabe le dio una palmada en la espalda y le aseguró que una novia era el siguiente paso naturalmente. Ezra le puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo a Gabe que se callara, lo cual solo consiguió que su madre le dijera “Ezra John” y su padre lo viera con desaprobación. Aun así, Ezra pensó que valió la pena al ver la cara de Gabe.

Antes de dormir, Ezra le envió a Crowley su dirección y el siguiente mensaje:

_Si puedes pasar por mi mañana. Si no, está bien._

Pasaron algunos minutos, y entonces su celular sonó en su mesita de noche.

_Te veo a las ocho, ángel._

Ezra asumió (correctamente) que sería quince después de las ocho, así que puso su alarma para las siete y se durmió.

***

Cuando se subió al auto en la mañana, Crowley sin decir nada le pasó un vaso con algo caliente y le subió al estéreo. Tentativamente, Ezra tomó un sorbo, y después le sonrió a Crowley, quien le regresó su pequeña sonrisa y negó un poco con la cabeza.

Era té, con un poco de crema y dos de azúcar.


	5. Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley conoce a los padres de Ezra, y todo sale como se esperaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas originales:  
¡Hola! Perdón por tardarme mas de un día en subirlo; estaba ocupada con el trabajo y no tenía mucha oportunidad de escribir. Batalle un poco con este capitulo porque se peleaba consigo mismo y conmigo y no cooperaba, pero creo que tiene mejor forma ahora.  
Aviso por el lenguaje y homofobia (lo último por parte del padre de Ezra).  
¡Siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios y kudos! Me encantaría escuchar lo que piensan hasta ahora :)

“Que clase de cafetería no abre los domingos?”

Se encontraban parados afuera de la cafetería, mirando las puertas cerradas y las ventanas oscuras, de repente sin saber que hacer. Bueno, Crowley disfrutaba de ver a Ezra en el reflejo del escaparate, y comoquiera no se encontraba realmente preocupado por el repaso que tenía que hacer. Ezra, por otra parte, estaba muy preocupado (lo cual no era especialmente inusual porque el se preocupaba por muchas cosas la mayor parte del tiempo). Trataba de buscar otro sitio a donde ir para poder ayudar a Crowley a prepararse para su examen de química – el cual sería el día siguiente y era la razón por la cual Crowley había manejado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad en una tarde de domingo – pero no podía pensar en una opción viable.

Bueno, ninguna opción viable excepto por una. Una que le causaría a Ezra muchos problemas.

“Me puedo ir a casa, ángel,” dijo Crowley. “Este examen no importa tanto, enserio, y ya estás pensando tan duro que hizo que tu cara se arrugara.”

“Tienes que salir bien en este examen, Crowley.” Ezra se quitó las gafas y frotó sus sienes. “No vas a irte a casa.”

Crowley se vio sorprendido por esto, pero se recuperó rápidamente con una sonrisa y algo de sarcasmo. “¿Oh, entonces a que otro lado en ésta _absolutamente encantadora_ parte de la ciudad vamos a ir?”

Suspirando, Ezra empezó a caminar por la calle. “Mi departamento.”

Probablemente sea importante explicar que había otras cafeterías en Londres que sí abrían los domingos. También, hay un gran número de bibliotecas públicas, las cuales no cerrarían por al menos unas pocas horas. Pero Ezra no frecuentaba las cafeterías, así que no conocía ninguna a la cual pudieran ir (Crowley si conocía y hubiera sugerido alguna si le hubiera preguntado, pero no lo había hecho), y sabía que Crowley odiaba las bibliotecas. Así que, lo único que Ezra pudo pensar en hacer fue en llevar a Crowley al departamento de su familia y estudiar ahí, en su habitación.

Cuando ya había dado algunos pasos sin escuchar el clic de las botas de Crowley detrás de él, se dio la vuelta. Crowley estaba parado en la acera, su boca completamente abierta, parecía como si Ezra le hubiera sugerido que se quitara la ropa y corriera por la calle completamente desnudo. Esta reacción le dio a Ezra solo un poco de orgullo; finalmente había hecho algo lo suficientemente impulsivo para sorprender a Crowley.

“¿Quieres que vaya a tu departamento contigo?”

“Si.”

Crowley raspó el pavimento con la punta de su bota. “¿No está tu familia en casa?”

“Si.” Ezra no lo dijo, pero la razón por la que dudó en sugerir este plan fue porque su familia estaba en casa. Su padre especialmente estaría disgustado al descubrir que Ezra no solo había estado dando clases particulares a _Anthony Crowley_ durante la mayor parte del mes – lo que lo había hecho llegar tarde a cenar en más de una ocasión – pero que también había considerado como una buena idea invitar a Crowley al departamento sin pedir permiso primero. En términos generales, Ezra nunca había hecho algo que incluso se acercara a la línea de la desobediencia, así que se encontraba más ansioso de lo que había estado cuando descubrió que la cafetería estaba cerrada.

Crowley seguía sin moverse y veía a Ezra con una expresión indescifrable. “¿A tus padres les va a parecer bien esto, ángel?”

Tratando de parecer tan despreocupado como Crowley siempre lo hacía, Ezra se encogió de hombros. “Seguro.”

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Crowley un poco. Se acercó y siguió medio paso atrás mientras Ezra lo conducía de vuelta al departamento de los Seraff. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, y ambos estaban muy nerviosos (aunque Crowley, por supuesto, estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo en ocultarlo).

Ezra se detuvo frente a una puerta modesta al lado de una farmacia, hurgando en su bolsillo por sus llaves. “Disculpa, un momento,” murmuró, aliviado cuando sus dedos finalmente tocaron el metal frio.

“Oye.” La voz de Crowley, más suave y amable de lo normal, rompió a través de la estática aterrada en su cabeza. “No tienes que hacer esto. Puedo estudiar por mi cuenta; ya me ayudaste lo suficiente.”

“Ay, vamos, Crowley.” Ezra había logrado meter la llave en la cerradura y abierto la puerta, dándole a su amigo una sonrisa tensa y su mejor intento de una mirada tranquilizadora.

Por primera vez desde que Ezra lo había conocido, Crowley se veía incómodo. Ezra supuso que era porque Crowley no había estado antes en la casa de alguien con tan poco dinero; de hecho, era porque Crowley sabía que el Sr. Seraff tenía una reputación de ser un hombre de gran convicción moral (o, en otras palabras, el tipo de hombre que generalmente llamaba a Crowley maricón y le decía que ardiera en el infierno).

“_En serio. _Te prometo que no está tan mal. Lo mantenemos limpio.” Otra sonrisa tensa y un gesto de la mano de Ezra, y Crowley entró.

“Mamá,” Ezra llamó mientras cruzaba la puerta del departamento. “Traje a un amigo. Se suponía que nos veríamos en la cafetería para ayudarle, pero estaba cerrada.”

“Oh!” Hubo un tipo de ruido en la cocina, seguido inmediatamente por la cabeza rubia de la Sra. Seraff asomando por la esquina. Sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en Crowley, que estaba parado rígidamente de pie junto a Ezra. Una sonrisa que había comenzado amplia y brillante vaciló un poco, pero se corrigió después de un momento. Ezra estaba conteniendo la respiración y haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que su corazón saltara a su garganta.

Crowley se removió un poco y le ofreció a la madre de Ezra un pequeño saludo. “Ehm, hola. Soy- “

“Anthony Crowley,” La Sra. Seraff dijo. “Si, lo sé.” Le dio a Crowley otra sonrisa, esta vez cálida y amable, y la opresión en el pecho de Ezra cedió un poco. Hubo una pausa incomoda mientras su mamá veía con curiosidad los lentes oscuros de Crowley y éste trataba duramente de no correr por la puerta principal; afortunadamente, Ezra rompió el silencio.

“Deberíamos irnos. Para empezar a trabajar, ya sabes.” Cuando pasó junto a su mamá, Ezra se inclinó y la besó arriba de la frente, haciendo un gesto para que Crowley lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo, pero se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

“Gracias por recibirme en su casa, Sra. Seraff,” Crowley dijo, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina para unirse a Ezra.

Habían estado revisando algunas ecuaciones químicas difíciles durante casi una hora cuando la puerta de Ezra se abrió de golpe. El padre de Ezra, un hombre con la estatura de un jugador de futbol americano y los mismos penetrantes ojos azules que su hijo, apareció en la puerta. Ezra se levantó para recibirlo y no se dio cuenta de la manera en que Crowley se encogió y se enroscó sobre si mismo como una serpiente preparándose para atacar.

“Escuché que tenemos un invitado, Ezra.” No era una pregunta. Ezra tragó, su boca repentinamente seca, y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos en un esfuerzo por parecer confiado (que no funcionó).

“Si, padre. Él es Crowley.”

El Sr. Seraff gruñó y miró a Crowley con una mirada crítica, observando el cabello de colores vibrantes, la ropa llamativa y el tatuaje oscuro del chico. “Un placer,” finalmente dijo, su entonación establecía que no lo decía en serio en lo más mínimo.

Para crédito de Crowley, había logrado ponerse de pie y cruzar la habitación sin temblar. Para el desconcierto de los dos hombres Seraff (Ezra no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan valiente frente a su padre, y el Sr. Seraff no esperaba que Crowley tuviera modales), extendió una mano delgada y esperó que el padre de Ezra la tomara.

Por un momento, Ezra casi creyó que su padre se marcharía, pero entonces los dedos largos de Crowley rodearon la palma de la mano de su padre y se logró un rápido apretón de manos. El Sr. Seraff soltó su mano, la limpió no muy sutilmente en sus pantalones, y miró con desaprobación a Ezra.

“Tu madre quiere saber si Anthony se va a quedar para la hora del té.”

“No,” Ezra dijo al mismo tiempo que Crowley decía “Si.” El padre de Ezra levantó una ceja a los dos, y entonces se marchó para avisarle a su esposa que el nuevo amigo de Ezra, de hecho, se quedaría para tomar el té. Para horror de Ezra, la sonrisa de Crowley se fijó en su rostro mientras tomaba un lápiz para continuar trabajando en su tarea de química.

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” Ezra siseó, dibujando con enojo una línea de tinta roja a través de una respuesta incorrecta. Crowley solo se encogió de hombros y le mostró a Ezra una sonrisa que se parecía demasiado a la de un tiburón como para ser agradable.

***

Los primeros minutos de la hora de té fueron civiles. La madre de Ezra había intentado hacerle platica a Crowley, pero su tendencia a hacer respuestas de una sola palabra le había puesto fin a eso bastante rápido. El padre de Ezra nunca hablaba mucho en la mesa, y Ezra tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiera alterar el inquieto balance, por lo que se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

El Sr. Seraff puso su taza en la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento. “Entonces, Anthony. Escuché que eres homosexual.”

Ezra inmediatamente se atragantó con su emparedado e hizo un ruido como de gato ahorcado.

Crowley, sin embargo, tomó un sorbo cortés de té y dijo “No del todo, señor. No estoy completamente seguro de qué soy, pero supongo que bisexual podría estar cerca.” Se subió las gafas oscuras por el puente de la nariz y buscó un panecillo.

El padre de Ezra hizo una especie de "mph" de desaprobación y volvió a tomar el té. La Sra. Seraff miraba a su esposo con tanta desaprobación como si le hubiera preguntado al Primer Ministro sobre su vida sexual, y Crowley mordisqueaba felizmente su panecillo.

Ezra trataba de no desmayarse. En los treinta segundos anteriores, había sido testigo de cómo su padre provocaba a su único amigo, observó a ese amigo defenderse con confianza casual y solo un poco de falta de respeto, y se enteró de que _a Crowley le gustaban los chicos_. Esto último era algo que definitivamente habría sabido si hubiera prestado algún tipo de atención a Crowley en los últimos cinco años de la escuela, pero no lo había hecho, así que eso era noticia. De hecho, Crowley había tenido un novio en decimoprimer grado, y si bien eso probablemente habría resultado en burla si Crowley fuera cualquier otra persona, Crowley era Crowley así que era genial.

Cuando terminó el té, Crowley agarró su mochila de la habitación de Ezra, agradeció a la madre de Ezra y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa y un "Hasta mañana, ángel". En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el Sr. Seraff se volvió hacia Ezra.

"¿Qué estás pensando, trayendo un imbécil como ese por aquí?" Su nariz estaba a centímetros de la de Ezra y agarraba el suéter de Ezra de un puñado (sin causar daño alguno, por supuesto, pero ciertamente dándole a Ezra una dosis de miedo poco saludable).

“Es un amigo,” respondió Ezra con voz temblorosa.

En ese momento, algo en la mente del Sr. Seraff hizo clic. “¿No me digas que el amigo que hiciste la semana es _el maldito Anthony Crowley?” _Sus ojos habían ido de azul a gris metálico, y todo lo que Ezra podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza.

Al instante, las grandes manos desaparecieron del pecho de Ezra y se enterraron en el cabello de su dueño. El padre de Ezra caminaba por la longitud de la sala de estar, murmurando para sí mismo y ocasionalmente levantando los ojos al techo. La Sra. Seraff pasó un brazo alrededor de los anchos hombros de Ezra, apretando ligeramente sus bíceps en un intento de consuelo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el padre de Ezra dejara de hacer agujeros en la alfombra y se atreviera a mirar a su hijo, pero cuando lo hizo, parecía que había envejecido una década.

"Ezra", el Sr. Seraff comenzó lentamente, "¿estás en una relación homosexual con el chico Crowley?"

La sangre caliente corrió hacia las mejillas de Ezra. "_No_."

Y con eso, Ezra salió furioso del departamento y corrió hacia la calle oscura, sin importarle a dónde fuera, siempre que estuviera lejos de su padre, su departamento y el agradable olor de la colonia de Crowley que estaba en el aire de su dormitorio.

Terminó en el parque de St. James. Le faltaba el aliento, su camisa y su jersey estaban mojados con una mezcla de sudor y la ligera llovizna de lluvia, y sus gafas estaban empañadas, pero se sintió un poco mejor. Con un suspiro, se sentó en un banco y observó a los patos nadar a la luz de la tarde.

Algo en Ezra estaba _mal_, y podía sentirlo. Su mente se sentía borrosa y confusa, y le dolía la cabeza como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin beber agua (lo cual, de hecho, había pasado, pero eso no era lo que causaba su dolor de cabeza). Sus pensamientos volvieron a Crowley, lo que le hizo pensar en su padre, lo que le hizo oír el eco de su propio "_No_" contundente en sus oídos. Ezra no pudo encontrar una palabra que coincidiera con sus emociones, y eso era increíblemente frustrante para un chico que se enorgullecía de su dominio del idioma. No podría ser que se sintiera culpable, ¿verdad? No. No tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable, y menos aún decir la verdad sobre su falta de relación con Crowley.

"Solo estoy cansado", Ezra dijo a los patos. No respondieron (no porque fueran groseros, sino porque eran patos), así que se puso de pie, se pasó los dedos por los rizos húmedos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Imaginó que su padre pediría una disculpa, por lo que decidió que sería más fácil darle una. En el camino, Ezra se detuvo en una tienda y le compró flores a su madre para agradecerle por ser amable con Crowley.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una casa de lujo escasamente decorada, Crowley estaba mirando las plantas de su casa y emborrachándose con vodka barato, tratando de sacar las palabras del padre de Ezra de su cabeza.

***

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Crowley se detuvo en la acera, Ezra prácticamente corrió hacia el auto. "Hola", dijo. “Lamento mucho lo de ayer. Pensé que tal vez no querías recogerme esta mañana, así que estaba en camino a sacar mi bicicleta – que por cierto recuperé hace un par de días – cuando te vi.” No estaba muy seguro por qué había dicho todo eso, pero solía hablar rápidamente cuando estaba nervioso.

Crowley gruñó en respuesta y empezó a manejar, pasándole a Ezra su té en silencio. Ezra tomó un delicado sorbo y sonrió un poco, lo que siempre hacía cuando Crowley le traía té (que era todos los días de escuela, excepto un día desde que empezaron a juntarse en la cafetería – Crowley se le había olvidado una vez porque se había despertado tarde después de una noche de beber sin parar y se había visto obligado a tomar un tiempo extra en arreglarse, ya que había pasado veinte minutos vomitando en el inodoro).

Ezra estaba mirando a Crowley con sus ojos azules claros, brillantes y su mirada suave. “Te defendí, sabes,” dijo en voz baja. “Mi padre dijo algo – no importa que haya dicho – y salí corriendo al parque por un rato, pero cuando regresé te defendí. Le dije a mi padre que tu sexuali- que quien te gusta- ay, no se cual sea el termino correcto, así que no importa… Le dije que no es asunto suyo y que debería dejarte solo al respecto.”

Crowley sonrió un poco a pesar de si mismo. “¿Te escapaste de tu departamento y luego volviste más tarde?”

“Estaba enojado y no quería gritarle a mi padre”.

“Probablemente hubiera sido bueno que lo hicieras,” murmuró Crowley. Ezra entrecerró los ojos; no era que estuviera de acuerdo con su padre o que realmente le cayera bien, pero aún tenía algo de respeto por él y pensaba que Crowley también debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, como su padre fue grosero con Crowley más allá de toda defensa razonable, Ezra decidió quedarse callado y conformarse con una mirada de desaprobación.

“De todos modos, pensé que deberías saberlo,” dijo Ezra, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus cutículas de nuevo.

“¿Por qué?”

Ezra se encogió de hombros. “No sé, la verdad. Creo que pensé que deberías saber que no iba a dejar que mi padre se saliera con la suya.”

“no, ángel.” Crowley suspiró, girando entre dos carriles de trafico y causando que por poco el carro detrás de él chocara con un poste. “¿Por qué me defendiste?”

Le tomó un momento a Ezra para asegurarse que había escuchado bien a Crowley. “Porque eres mi _amigo_, Crowley.”

Por primera vez desde hace un buen tiempo, Crowley sintió que un sonrojo se arrastraba sobre sus pómulos altos. “Oh,” dijo. “Bien.”

Ezra le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y tomó otro sorbo de té.

“Es gracioso, ángel, pero creo que eres la primera persona en realmente me llama amigo,” Crowley dijo después de un minuto, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su voz tranquila y sin emoción.

“Pero por Dios, ¿qué me estás diciendo?” La delicada boca de Ezra se abrió un poco. “Si tienes más amigos que nadie en la escuela.”

Crowley se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con el reproductor de casetes. “Solo digo que ninguno de ellos ha dicho alguna vez que soy su amigo. Será implícito, pero nunca lo han dicho.”

“Entonces, que amigos tan malos son,” dijo Ezra con tanta convicción que Crowley casi sonrió.

“¿Sabes algo, ángel?”

“¿Sí?”

“No te odio tanto como pensé que lo hacía.” Crowley esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en dirección a Ezra, y fue el turno de Ezra de sonrojarse un poco.

“Grande elogio.” Ezra había hecho todo lo posible por sonar sarcástico, pero había salido un poco más cerca de halagado y nervioso (lo que Crowley notó con gran interés). Crowley se rio con su extraña risa aguda y subió el volumen del reproductor de casetes. Para su sorpresa, Ezra descubrió que la risa de Crowley no era tan irritante como una vez lo fue. Sin embargo, en lugar de considerar lo que esto implicaba, se contentó con bajar la ventana y cerrar los ojos, escuchando las melodías del rock clásico y absorbiendo el aroma del té y la costosa colonia de Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que al paso que vamos voy a terminar de subir la historia en 2 meses xD así que creo que empezaré a subir 2 capítulos por semana


End file.
